


Power Play

by Sifle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifle/pseuds/Sifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney doesn't exactly 'demand' respect, Mario gives him a few pointers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

Sidney had been living with Mario for quite some time when he realized something strange was going on. He'd notice him eyeing him when the house was all but empty. It made him squirm anxiously. Conversation had been halting and painful after he'd noticed the change in Mario's attitude. He found himself flushing when he felt the eyes upon him.

This morning Mario was leaning against the kitchen counter with his coffee, watching Sidney silently as he went about making his breakfast. Sidney couldn't keep his hands from shaking and finally gave up on his cereal to stare back at Mario. “Ok....did I...did I do something?” Sidney asked uncertainly. 

Mario smiled and looked Sidney up and down. Horrifyingly slowly, Sidney thought. “I don't know Sidney, you sound a little uncertain. Did you?” Mario smirked. Sid grit his teeth in frustration looking at the older man. “I...” Sidney started, feeling himself blush hard. “What do you want me to say? I mean...you're making me nervous...” 

Mario set his coffee down and stepped closer. “Its not hard to make you nervous.” Sidney took a step back. “You're a captain now, Sidney, you need to be confident.” Mario took another step closer and Sidney backed up until his ass hit the counter. “I am you're just...you're freaking me out...” Sidney stammered, looking anywhere but up at Mario, so close he could feel the other mans body heat. 

“You're in a position of power on the team, Sidney, you can't let things like that shake you.” Mario tipped Sidney's face up, forcing him to look at him. Sidney bit his lip, looking up at his employer. He couldn't help but feel a strange twisting in his stomach, not unpleasant, as Mario's hand went from under his chin to grip the short dark hair at the nape of his neck. 

Sidney gasped and the small squeak that escaped his lips could only be less embarrassing than the fact that he was getting hard from the attention. Mario had a wicked smile on his face now. “Maybe you need to be desensitized to it hm?” Mario pressed his thigh between Sidney's legs, no hiding the evidence of his arousal now. Sidney squeezed his eyes shut and tried desperately to stave off the moan edging its way out as Mario ground into him. 

“I want you to go to your room and take your clothes off.” Mario demanded. Sidney looked confused, turned on, and uncertain. “A captain has to be comfortable in his own skin.” Mario explained. “If you're not confidant...in everything you do...your team mates will question your authority. Don't you agree?” Mario's hand slipped from Sid's hair to his cheek, thumbing open his mouth. “I'll only say it once more Sidney. I want you to go to your room.” Sid's eyes fluttered shut as Mario's thumb pressed into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. “I want you to take your clothes off.” Mario withdrew from Sidney's body and stepped back. 

Sidney took a moment to catch his breath and stare at Mario. But it was only a moment. He pushed off from the counter and did as he was told, turning over Mario's words in his head. He had to be confidant, he was in a position of power, he wanted to be a good captain. He sucked in a breath and stripped.

Mario followed and watched from the doorway, Sidney's back to him. He took in the angular young body and smirked when Sid stood shifting from foot to foot nervously. “Good...” Mario said, Sidney looked back at him, uncertain what to anticipate but willing to play the game anyway. “You're getting over yourself I see, once you get over your ego then you're free to be the captain you should be.” Mario spoke as he entered, circling Sidney before nodding approvingly to no one in particular. 

“You're blushing Sidney....all the way down to your ass.” He grinned. Sidney huffed. “I don't see what that's got to do with anything...” He muttered. Mario frowned. “Then my job isn't done yet. Hands and knees on the bed Sidney.” He ordered. Sid could feel the heat radiating from his face but did as he was told anyway. 

“You've got a nice ass Sidney, but don't let it get to your head.” Mario gave him a lecherous grin as he slapped Sid's ass hard. Sidney shouted and bit his lip. “Get over yourself and be the confidant young captain I know you could be.” He circled the bed and gripped Sid's hair again, forcing him to look up. “You only have power when its given to you. The same goes for respect, if you have to ask for it then you don't deserve it.” He brushed his hand down Sidney's back, over his ass, gripped his now rock hard cock. 

Sid bucked his hips. “Did you see how easy it was for me?” Mario asked next to Sid's ear as he jerked Sidney off agonizingly slowly. “How easily you spread your ass for me?” Sidney knew he was biting his lip so hard that it would split if he wasn't careful and he couldn't keep from bucking his hips into Mario's hand. “Do you realize that if I'd acted like you were earlier, scared, apprehensive, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere?” Sidney was panting and gasping now, in the back of his mind he knew what Mario was saying. Be assertive, be confidant, be a strong powerful captain and not the blushing young boy that was standing in the kitchen moments ago. 

Mario grinned down at him as Sidney growled. He was very close to coming all over his employers hand. “Its a great feeling when your presence demands attention. And you don't need to force your team mates to strip and come for you to get it. Are you going to come for me Sidney?” Mario asked with that shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

Sidney didn't answer, he was too wrapped up in the feeling of Mario's hand tightening and the precome slicking over his dick. He bucked his hips until his stomach tightened painfully. “You don't have to force them to come for you, you are an extreme case. Caught up in your own myth, scared to make any wrong moves...” Mario gave Sidney's ass one last smack and Sid was coming hard in his hand. 

“You don't have to do this with them, but it was certainly a good time for me.” Mario grinned. Sidney was collapsing on the bed, panting desperately as his head cleared. “You....” He started, looking to the side at him. “You just wanted to get me naked you asshole.” Sid grinned back. Mario laughed. “You're practically exuding confidence now, say what you want about my motives.”


End file.
